Empty
by TVirusJunkie
Summary: Vash has been known to save lives, help those who's in need. He's a protector of those who are weak. But when it's he who is weak, who protects him? LegatoVash pairing. YAOI involved. R&R appreciated.


Warning: This story involves sexual content including: MXM sex and rape. Also contains strong violence.  
  
If this doesn't appeal to you, then simply go back and find something that does suit you. Not here to offend, but if it happens, I apologize up front. But I won't apologize for my imagination. Bashing will be ignored, but intelligent criticism will be appreciated. With that said, if you're still interested, kudos to you! ^_^ R&R is appreciated. Good or bad.  
  
EMPTY  
  
He sat in the corner of the dark room, back to the wall; legs sprawled out on the hard wooden floor, and his eyes wondering out the window. The scent of death filled the air and lingered around him. It disgusted him. He wished it would all go away, the scent, the hate and most of all, the pain. The pain was what kept him up at night, made him remember the lifeless faces staring back at him with once hopeful eyes, remembering the screeching cries for help, the help he was unable to give them. If only he had done something different, if only he had gotten there quicker, anything!  
  
"But you didn't, Vash. You let them all die. No big deal really. People die all the time. Those particular people just happened to die because of you."  
  
"Legato." Was what escaped from Vash's mouth, as his startled body grabbed for his gun, even though he knew he wouldn't use it. "What? What do you want this time?!"  
  
A faint laugh echoed through Vash's head. "I take it you don't particularly enjoy my company. A shame really."  
  
Vash grabbed his head, wanting him to go away, to leave him alone. Hasn't he done enough already?! His body ached of pain and was physically weak. Not to mention he was mentally tired. There'd be no way in hell he'd be able to protect himself. He could barely sit up straight, none the less fight to survive.  
  
"What a pity. Not much fun when you can't chase after your prey. Where's the challenge if all you had to do was simply kill? The challenge is the motivation to want and need. Without it, the kill is nothing more than that. No satisfaction."  
  
Vash banged his body against the wooden wall, gripping his dirty locks, wanting, and pleading for it all to disappear. "What do you want with me?!" He screamed. His presence was closer and stronger. He could almost feel his cold empty soul.  
  
"Do tell me Vash, has there ever been a moment in your life anger strangled your body, causing you to gasp for revenge? An anger that lingered, stalked you till you couldn't take it any longer?"  
  
Vash's face was stained with dry tears and his hands covered in smeared dry blood. He couldn't escape the memories, the pure truth of it all. Hate did linger inside of him and the want to kill did intoxicate him sometimes. It'd be so strong sometimes that he actually would have his fingers wrapped around that trigger, aimed and ready, but he couldn't and wouldn't.  
  
"Not even if it were to save your own life? Be honest here Vash. Would you really be willing to give up your very own life leaving the ones you love and care for simply to save a life that is destructive and most likely, take away even more lives? Now that doesn't make much sense, now does it Vash?"  
  
Vash clamped his eyes shut, rocking himself back and forth, wanting to get rid of such thoughts, such ideas. He won't have it, he wouldn't allow it to happen. "Leave me alone!"  
  
A soulless shadow appeared on the wall, growing smaller and smaller as Legato Bluesummers step into the room where Vash the Stampede sat in. A grin crawled upon his face as he witnessed his victim go temporarily insane. The best kind of suffering. The mind is filled with What If's and doubts, hate and sadness. It can play games on you, trick you into thinking the worst, drains paranoia right out of you. The mind really is the most destructive thing out there.  
  
As Vash opened his eyes, fear took over him. His body became paralyzed, scared shitless of the outcome of this situation. But with no seconds spared, a force grabbed his body, forcing him to stand up. His free will was now taken from him. He was forced to walk to a wooden desk and lean over it, hands gripping to the edge.  
  
Legato walked over to his victim, and quite enjoyed what was in front of him. He walked over to the other side, standing behind Vash and gripped onto his hair, pulling his head back. Legato's golden eyes stared straight through Vash's, reading his mind, feeling his emotions. He brushed his lips against Vash's forehead and then licked down his face. His taste was now embedded in his body and needed more.  
  
Vash turned around, facing Legato and reluctantly began discarding his clothing piece by piece. Legato stood back and watched. A sly grin made it's way onto his face as this view highly pleased him. As soon as each piece of clothing lay on the floor, Vash's body was roughly thrown against the wall, arms pinned over his head. Legato lightly laughed walking towards him.  
  
Strips of Vash's jacket were torn and were thrown around Vash's wrists, bounding him. He was then gagged with another strip of his jacket, almost shoved down his throat. Legato cradle his face with his lengthy fingers and caressed his skin with his nails. Light scratches trailed down his cheeks, with blood trickling down. Not wanting to waste such fine liquid, his tongue slowly licked his face, savoring each drop.  
  
He noticed that Vash's eye's resisted contact. "Look at me Vash. There's no point of trying to hide from reality."  
  
With force, his eyes made contact. Legato could feel him losing it; he felt the strain that was bound within him. He grabbed the gagging cloth from his mouth and patiently waited. Within minutes a painful scream escaped from Vash's mouth.  
  
"Yes Vash, scream! Show me your pain."  
  
Legato's nails scraped down his scared body, causing blood to escape. His mouth slowly sucked off the crimson drops, and his tongue twirled around his fresh wounds. He then slithered himself up his body and groped his face. A small lick up his lips and he then worked his tongue into Vash's mouth, sucking on it roughly. His fingers trailed down his neck, locking them tightly around it. Vash soon began to gasp for air, as Legato pulled away from the kiss and smiled.  
  
"Is your will to survive with you Vash? Please tell me you wont give up on me that easily. I really did hope for a lasting performance from you." Legato grinned and unlocked his grip. He watched on as the man in front of him gasped air, trying to regain his sense of breathing.  
  
Vash's pained eyes weakly stared at Legato, as he slipped his hands down between his legs. Pure agony struck him he felt Legato's hands wrap around him, stroking roughly. His fingers gripped tightly, caressing the tip and then stroking back down, giving him unwanted pleasure. Before Vash could give in to his touch, Legato let go of him.  
  
Vash was suddenly walking over to the wooden desk and maneuvered himself on top of it. With torment in his eyes, he watched Legato's body casually reaching him. He placed himself right between his legs, lifting them and wrapping them around his waist and Vash's bound wrists made their way around Legato's neck. Vash wanted to scream no, wanted to push him off, leave this erotic hell. Instead, he simply complied resentfully, just wanting it to be over it.  
  
"It will be over soon, but do you really think you'll be able to escape it?" Legato licked down Vash's arms, as he slowly released himself from his clothes and slowly entered Vash's body. He gripped onto the edge of the table, thrusting roughly and harder with each moan Vash let escape.  
  
"Give in to me, Vash. You know you want to. Nothing wrong with wanting to experience pleasure."  
  
Legato groped Vash's neck with his mouth, trickling downwards and upwards, with his teeth. His tongue stroked his lips, invading his mouth with cold kisses. Vash's bound hands cupped the back of Legato's head, tugging on his blue locks. He was now feeling excruciating pain all over his body. With each thrust, each kiss contributing to the pain, tear after tear flowed down his cheeks. But they were invisible to Legato.  
  
Vash tried to restrain himself from climaxing. He didn't want to at all give in to him, give him the pleasure of his weakness. But it was no use of trying. With one last thrust, he gave in. Legato grinned with satisfaction. He pulled away, adjusted himself and began walking away, leaving vash once more to himself.  
  
He was now able to control himself and slid down onto the floor, with his knees up to his chin. He stared straight ahead, trying to deal with the throbbing pain he was left with. His mind scrambled for a reason, a lie of some sorts, anything to help him cope with what just happened.  
  
"Pain is necessary to survive in this world, Vash. Without it, you'd be an empty soul, living off of false happiness. Pain is a necessity. Take it, let it wash over you. It'll soon fade." A faint laugh once more echoed through Vash's head, leaving him tormented and alone.  
  
A TVirusJunkie production Sept./2003 Dedicated to: Jamie and Caitlin. Squirts Pride! Requests are welcomed. Email me if you're interested and we'll discuss ^_^ 


End file.
